Beauty from Pain
by MeggieThePirate
Summary: Ginny is getting married and Hermione is not happy about it. Years after one night of blissful "innocent" kissing they seem to be rekindling the flame.


**Author's Note:** Ladies and gents it has been a crazy few months. My life has changed COMPLETLY. If you wanna know the real story e-mail me. But for now I will leave you with a new story.

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Harry Potter, even though I would love to have the money that J.K.R makes from those books because I am broke. _

___________________________________________________

**Chapter One**

**Turning to Daylight**

**_________________________________________________**

_ I feel like a moth to a flame. Like everything about you has consumed me down to my very core. When you look at me I feel like crying and jumping for joy at the same time. You give me chills when you say I love you and your smile drives me mad. Everytime I've touched you I feel like I can't stop, and it feels like a part of my heart is ripped out when I do. I love you right down to the very deapths of myself. Everything about me screams for you, down to the pieces of me that I've hidin my entire life. I can't get enough of you. I love you. And I don't think anyone in the whole world could love anyone or anything as much as I love you_

~*~

Hermione sat staring out of the window of her flat in London, wondering if jumping through it would kill her. It was like torture watch all of the busy people below go about their business, not a care in the world for those who sat suffering in silence. She clung to a piece of decorated parchment, announcing the engagement of the one and only: Ginny Weasley. Hermione wondered if this man, this stupid man that she had only met once when she spent Thanksgiving at the Weasley's was really good enough for Ginny. _"Of course not, nobody will ever be good enough for her..." _Thought Hermione as she watched a man in the streets drop his donuts and coffee, then bend to pick them up exposing his backside to the world. She shook herself out of her daze as she heard footsteps come from one of the bedrooms. She stood and quickly conjured coffee for her and Ron who was now appearing, his fire red hair still showing signs of the sleep he had just come out of. "Morning 'Mione" he said, grabbing the coffee mug that she was holding out to him. "Morning..." She muttered as she went back to the window, reading over the letter for the hundredth time that morning.

**YOU ARE INVITED **

**To join us in celebration of the engagement of **

**GINEVRA WEASLEY**

**&**

**DAVID ADAMS**

**We will be hosting a party this Saturday at 5:00 p.m. sharp!**

The _engagement_... Hermione could stand the thought of watching Ginny walking down the aisle with someone else. Ron joined her a few minutes later with a bowl of cereal in hand, she had introduced him to the joys of lucky charms a few months prior and he had been hooked ever since. He glanced over at Hermione and raised an eyebrow, "What's that?" He said as he shoveled a spoonfull of cereal into his mouth. "The invitation to your sister's engagement party...There's one on the table for you." Said Hermione gesturing at the kitchen table. Ron sputtered and almost sent milk out of his nose, "Oh...Yeah. I figured that would be coming soon." He said watching Hermione's face for any sign of hurt or anger that would require him to spend the day out of the flat. They had known about the engagement for a few months now, and Ron had watched as Hermione began to fall to pieces.

It was no secret anymore that Hermione liked women. After a brief spell of dating Ron she started noticing herself watching girls. Not just watching them in envy, but in a way that told her very quickly that life had a different path for her then she had though all those years. It had begun in her 7th year at Hogwarts when she started paying more attention to girls. The way their bodies moved when they walked, and the way they spoke. It wasn't until after she left Hogwarts and she began spending more time at muggle pubs that she learned who she really was.

_ Hermione sat in the crowded muggle pub, perched on a bar stool talking to the bartender. He was a big man named Roy. She had been in this particular pub many times before now, and they had struck up a great friendship. Hermione was chatting away, sipping on her whiskey and coke when she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder that sent chills up her back. She turned around to face none other then the fiery red headed Ginny Weasley. She was wearing tight fitting blue jeans and a blue halter top. She looked incredible, and Hermione didn't know how to react. "Hermione? Merlin I haven't seen you in ages!" Said Ginny as she took a seat next to Hermione and ordered a drink for herself. Hermione pasted on a smile to be sitting next to this girl that always managed to make her feel like gold. She was nervous as she turned to look at the gorgeous redhead sitting next to her. _

_ The pair sat for hours, catching up on the things that had happened since they graduated from Hogwarts. After the third time the bartender told them that it was time to leave Ginny looked at Hermione and smiled, "Would you like to come back to my place for a night cap?" She said and Hermione swallowed hard. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything." She said as she slid off the bar stool. _

_ As they made their way to Ginny's flat in Diagon Alley they were much quieter then they had been in the pub. Ginny would occasionally break the silence with a comment about how Fred and George had come up with a whole new line of tricks or how Harry had written her from America while he was away on a job for the Aurors. But the walk was spent mostly in silence until they reached Ginny's flat. _

_ They walked in the door and up the stairs and Hermione found herself becoming more then a little nervous as they walked through the door. Ginny walked to the small bar that was against the wall in the sitting room and Hermione sat on the big cushy couch. Ginny brought her a drink and Hermione took it danitly and could help the hitch in her breath as Ginny's fingers brushed against her's. Ginny took a seat next to her and sprawled out across the couch with her feet an inch away from Hermione's legs. "So, Mione. What's the plan? You've been out of Hogwarts for a few years now and I know you are working for the ministry. But I know you never wanted to be stuck at the ministry, you always told me they were a bunch of idiots." Said Ginny as she sipped on her drink. Hermione let out a sigh and snapped back into the reality of the moment as she looked at her redheaded best friend. "I don't know anymore Gin, I have kind of gotten stuck there. Many of my co-workers want me to apply for the next minister of magic position but I refuse. I want to travel, I want to go to America and see so many things. But I am still stuck." She took a long drink and set her glass on the table and Ginny looked at her with a curious smile. "If you want to do all of those things why don't you?" She said and Hermione looked at her and felt a chill go down her spine at the look that Ginny was giving her. "Honestly? Because I don't want to do them all alone. I've been alone to experience things my whole life, I'm tired of it." She said and Ginny swallowed hard as she sat up and moved closer to her. "Then don't do them alone." She said, inches away from Hermione now and Hermione could feel her alcohol laced breath on her face. The room was silent as the two women felt themselves being drawn closer, Hermione tried to fight off the urge that was now overwhelming her but she couldn't. When their lips touched she lost all control. She slipped her arms around Ginny and pulled her closer, she needed her closer. _

_ It wasn't till moments later when the clock chimmed that the broke apart. The space between them brought all sense of reality back and Hermione leapt of the couch. She backed towards the door and finally looked up at Ginny. "I-I have to go." She said and fled out the door. _

The memories of that night so many years ago were starting to make Hermione feel sick. She couldn't stop the feeling of hatred towards this man that had finally taken Ginny from her for good. Hermione supposed she would suffer through this party only for the chance to see that fiery red head again, but she knew that it would be a form of emotional cutting. Almost torture. Hermione shook herself out of her daze and sighed, knowing she would just have to deal with it all eventually.

Hermione drug herself out of the window and moved towards her bedroom to get ready for the day. She put on a pair of uniform robes for work and quickly brushed her hair and pulled it back into a tight bun. This day to day routine had been a lifesaver for Hermione since that night with Ginny so many years ago. The things they had talked about still haunted her but she refused to do anything about it. She couldn't go to America or anywhere right now, not with the thought that she could be doing it all with Ginny. It was to hard to even think about let alone do. As she finished her morning routine and left for work she kept catching herself thinking about what the red head was doing. _"Damn it Ginny..."_ She thought as she arrived at work.

~*~

Ginny Weasley woke up in the arms of her fiance. David was a good man, and handsome to boot. No Harry Potter of course but he was still as charming. She looked at him, still asleep of course and sighed as she slid out of the warm bed to get ready for training. She was the top chaser for the newest team in London, the Winged Whizers. Ginny always thought it was a funny name, but when she signed the contract to play for them she knew she could look past it for the sake of the pay out. Ginny threw her training robes into her bag and pulled on a pair of jeans a cute t-shirt. She decided that with her upcoming wedding she may want to start looking nice to stay out of the wizarding news' worst dressed list. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and bobby pinned her bangs out of her face and then leaned over the bed to kiss David goodbye.

She walked down the stairs of her high priced loft in wizarding London and grabbed an apple out of the fridge before she apparated to the pitch. Ginny joined the rest of the girls in the dressing room and changed into her robes quickly, trying to avoid the questions about her engagement or the wedding. Ginny hated this wedding more then anything, she knew she was doing this partly because she felt trapped, and partly to save face being the head chaser and hopefully soon, captain of the team. She hoped at one point that David would grow tired of her and she would just be the lonely Quidditch player that had 6 cats and spent her days training. Of course she was honestly happy when he proposed but now she wasn't sure that she really wanted to stay with him for the rest of her life. She quickly dismissed these thoughts and headed out to the pitch.

Training went well that day, Ginny caught more quaffles then anyone else and they cheered her on whole-heartedly afterwards. As she showered off after practice and changed back into her jeans she realized that her engagement party was this weekend, and there would be a lot of people there. But only one person was really standing out on the list of names. Hermione Granger.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: **So short, I know. But I've been harrassed by a certain someone to get this chapter up. New one soon. REVIEW!!!


End file.
